


герои не умирают

by simbay



Series: сказки из атмоса [2]
Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Это все ваша безумная кровь. Что у твоего отца, что у тебя.





	герои не умирают

Убийства всегда казались Эрроу чем-то невозможным и невероятным; при нем никогда никого не убивали, а сам он не намеревался делать этого, полагая, что лишение кого-либо жизни – слишком грязный способ избавления. Нечестный. Неправильный. Небесные рыцари из легенд никогда никого не убивали, полагаясь лишь на чувство справедливости, они одолевали врагов без лишней крови, затачивали их в темницах. Иногда переучивали. Последнее при нынешних обстоятельствах казалось невозможным, но смысл-то был совершенно в другом, дело было в благородстве и чистоте поступков. Если он одолеет Аса и заставит его покаяться, то это будет пиком его хороших поступков. Все это вертелось у него в голове, и в один прекрасный день ему захотелось поделиться этим с другим рыцарем, намного старше и опытней. Он, конечно, был жутким занудой и вообще субтильной личностью, но опыт перевешивал все эти качества.

\- Ты издеваешься?

Официально подросткам не разрешено находиться на территории бара «Лисий Хвост» на Сахарре, но у Эрроу были свои привилегии и связи. Стоя рядом с Харрьером, он надменно задрал голову, не понимая, почему тот вдруг рассмеялся. Разве это смешно? Он говорил от всего сердца. Между прочим, сейчас это достаточно редкое явление, учитывая накал страстей в конце войны, когда на престол взошла новая императрица с отнюдь не такой мирной политикой, какая была у ее бабки в последние годы ее правления.

Харрьер поднял стакан с чем-то ароматным со стойки, придерживая его пальцами за края, после чего продемонстрировал его Эрроу. Резко перебросив его в другую руку, мужчина залпом выпил его, после чего с громким стуком поставил на стол. Никто не обратил внимания. Эрроу прищурился – в этом был какой-то глубокий смысл? Что он пытался этим сказать? Алая жидкость, которую он выпил, ни о чем не говорила, а если суть была в названии алкоголя, то Эрроу не понял – он не разбирался в этом. Кому вообще захочется знать про алкоголь в четырнадцать лет?

\- Это все ваша безумная кровь. Что у твоего отца, что у тебя, - взгляд Харрьера был направлен на стакан на стойке. Он провел пальцем по краю и резко поднял голову, посмотрев на Эрроу. Мальчишка наклонил голову набок, прищурившись. – Кровное наследие. Вся ваша семья славится своей чертовски огромной удачей и любовью к необдуманными мыслями. Молниеносный помер, когда слишком доверился своей команде. Смекаешь, на что я намекаю?

\- Никому не верь, - процедил Эрроу, фыркнув. – Ты уже говорил об этом на недавнем собрании.

\- Ага...

\- И привел в пример Старлинг, как идеал небесного рыцаря.

\- Женщина, готовая на убийство. Женщина, способная сокрушить Аса, если захочет. Одиночка, которая никогда не доверится кому-либо, - Харрьер вдруг громко вздохнул и рассмеялся. Бармен недовольно покосился на него, но ничего не сказал – все же у небесного рыцаря были свои привилегии в этом месте. – Она – тот человек, на которого мы должны равняться. А не на твоего папашу, сначала делавшего, а потом думавшего о последствиях.

Эрроу замер и перевел взгляд, полный раздражения, на Харрьера, не обращавшего на это никакого внимания, словно ничего он и не говорил до этого. «Дурная кровь» была малообсуждаемой темой среди небесных рыцарей, но все же ее слабые отголоски ходили среди остальных членов альянса, косо поглядывавших на Эрроу. «Бастард, вылезший из воздуха!». «Никто не знал о том, что у Молниеносного был сын!». «Нас точно не обманули?»

Дебют четырнадцатилетнего подростка, ужасно похожего на рыцаря, погубившего большую часть альянса во время самого провального сражения в истории Атмоса, принес много шума в альянс небесных рыцарей. Сам Эрроу прекрасно знал о том, что говорят о нем другие. Они опасались – дурня кровь могла привести их ко второму поражению, в этот раз – последнему. Некоторые пытались убедить себя, что все будет хорошо, что он никого не погубит, ведь он же _ребенок_ , что он вообще может предпринять? Кто-то ничего об этом не думал. Среди них был и Харрьер.

\- Ты боишься, что я приведу вас к поражению? – Эрроу скривился. В ответ Харрьер лишь хмыкнул.

\- Нет. Этого я не боюсь – мы и так проиграем, пока жив Ас, - мальчишка резко щурится, когда мужчина упоминает убийцу его отца. Тот, кто был виноват в падении альянса... – Дело не в этом. Ты вселяешь в остальных уверенность, что все будет хорошо. Выжил же сын Молниеносного, хотя почти все следы его существования попытались стереть! Эти наивные молодые дураки считают, что у них все получится, но неужели они действительно рассчитывают на победу? Альянс пал от руки восемнадцатилетнего юнца, теперь этот юнец вырос и стал еще сильнее, а из старых бойцов остался только я, да старик с Акваноса. Ты понимаешь, на что я намекаю?

Эрроу моргнул. Он понимал – слишком очевидно было то, о чем говорил Харрьер. Проигрыши Аса Эрроу ничего не значили, за этим скрывалось что-то страшное. Верить в удачу было бессмысленно, в памяти мальчишки постоянно всплывала мысль о том, что Ас работал на его отца, а значит, вероятно, знал и его. Боится убить? Не верится. Но это не важно, такая «удача» работала лишь с Эрроу, а значит, шанса для остальных нет. Харрьер широко улыбнулся, а Эрроу издал раздраженный вздох. Ну конечно. Вечно этот зануда намекает на обреченность.

\- Но пока мы верим в победу, мы можем победить, - уверенно сказал мальчишка, ударив кулаком по ладони. Харрьер хмыкнул. – Понимаешь? Нужно быть уверенным в том, что все будет отлично, и тогда никакая «дурная кровь» не помешает нам победить.

Его глаза горели огнем. Мужчина молча посмотрел на то, как бармен вновь наполнил его стакан, после чего взял его в руки и отпил. Усмехнулся. Эрроу знал, что он ответит, но не стал отворачиваться от своих взглядов. Они из разных поколений, за Харрьером волочится страх прошлого поражения, а Эрроу строит новое будущее. Разные взгляды, разные цели, разные способы. Они победят – и мальчишка это знает.

\- С чего ты уверен, что выживешь?

Харрьер усмехнулся. Эрроу повторил это за ним, после чего указал на себя большим пальцем.

\- Герои никогда не умирают.

«Молниеносный тоже был героем», - Харрьер лишь покачал головой и вновь отпил из стакана. Пусть думает то, что хочет. Он не станет переубеждать. «Никогда, хм!»


End file.
